Wolf: Reborn
by Zapz
Summary: When Roxanna discovers the truth about her heritage, she seeks further knowledge of her past and her life before her mind got wiped. Now heading to Japan, she discovers something much larger than she ever could have expected, and danger lurks around every corner. Will they be able to put an end to the darkness? - Sequel to Wolf; The Calling, written a while ago. R&R please! :)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I hastily walked through the metal detector, praying that it wouldn't pick up the admantium in Logan. Seriously. I was travelling half way across the globe with three best friends and I was half panicked to death about how we were going to blend in.

Maybe I should summarise what my life has been for those who jump into the second story in a series. I'm Roxanna, Roxanna Opal Xavier. I've only just recently found out I'm the daughter of Professor Charles Xavier, so I'm just getting to know myself as you are.

Currently, I'm boarding a plane to Japan for the first time since I was six with three other mutants who seemed to be stirring up as much trouble as possible in the departure lounge of the International Airport while we could be yelled at in a language all of us could understand.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I thanked all the deities I could think of that Logan didn't make the machine beep. If it had, that would have been a difficult conversation trying to explain how a man is a weapon himself with a metal skeleton and claws.

"You were worried…" Logan said, smirking at me. "Of course!" I whispered back as we sat opposite the window in the departure lounge. "I hadn't even given a thought to the fact I was travelling with a human weapon," I said leaning back in the chair and staring outside to the airstrip.

Shenne and Troy had gone for something to eat. I was already missing having the group around and they had only been gone for three minutes. It made me think more than just about Logan and myself. And trust me the conversations that we tried to have together, with just the two of us, were sometimes awkward.

"It's pretty nice weather," Logan said, looking out onto the airstrip. I realised I had been staring again when I was thinking. I pinched myself. "Yeah, it is. Sadly, I don't think Japan will be this sunny and warm," I said, twirling the loose bit of my hair.

"Yep. So…have you ever been to Japan before?" he asked. "I think so. I can barely remember. But that's not the real worry I'm having," I sighed. He looked at me, alarmed. "You're broadcasting your thoughts again. Only slightly though," I said. He sighed and closed his eyes. He forced his thoughts into his own head. I encouraged them with telepathy. I reinforced my mental block between us before he opened his eyes again.

"Better?" he smirked. "Yeah," I said. "What's the real worry then?" he asked. I looked down at the threads in the carpet. "My adopted parents live in Japan. They hated my guts and knowing them, they wouldn't have settled in and helped people. They would have rooted themselves into the foundations of the society's meanest organisations," I said.

Logan placed a hand on my arm. "You have nothing to worry about, Roxy. Not with the others and myself around with you," Logan said, close to me. Butterflies leapt around inside my stomach as I looked into his eyes again. He stared back into mine. This was probably the third time in the last week our eyes met and we couldn't look away. I wished they would. I didn't want to embarrass myself more than I had too.

His were still that blue-green. Mine were still that stormy grey. He didn't move his hand until someone flopping down in the seat across from me made us both jump. "Hey! What's up?" I heard Troy say. I snapped out of it and looked at him sipping his latte. "Nothing much. How was the food court?" I asked as Shenne sat down next to him. "Decent. They had a lot," she smiled.

"_All passengers for flight number 678 to Tokyo, Japan are requested to queue for boarding process,"_ said the intercom. Logan and myself got to our feet quickly. Shenne followed soon after. "You're all in a hurry," Troy said, pulling himself of the chair. "We just want to be out of this departure lounge," I said. "What class we in?" Logan whispered as we entered the line, getting a lot of wary glances from those around us.

"First," I said pulling out my ticket. "Whoa…how did you afford this?" Shenne said. "I had a scholarship in my school and a trust fund of around ten thousand dollars. Since I don't need it anymore, I thought I might spend it on something useful and comfortable," I smiled as I saw the line edge closer to each other to get away from Logan and Troy.

To be honest, they were the best people ever to travel with, due to their height and muscles they made getting through annoying circumstances quiet easy. "Now, we're still being tracked here. So our tickets have the names that Shenne selected," I whispered. "We're a family, the Thornton's. Roxy and myself are sisters, Troy is my husband and Logan…your Roxy's," Shenne said. I blushed.

"Wait…what?" Logan said. "I'm sorry, but I had to pick something! And you two can't really pass as siblings," Shenne said, shying off a little. "Fine," he said.

"Okay. We've only got to pull this off for at least a day," Troy said. "A _day?_" I said. "Yeah," he replied. I sighed. "So…I'm Logan Thornton? Married to Roxy Thornton? And your…?" Logan said. "Troy Mason, and this is my wife Shenne Mason," Troy said, holding her hand.

"Tickets please?" the woman said and we quickly stopped our almost silent discussion and handed her our tickets. "Thank you," the woman smiled, handing them back. We boarded quickly and took our seats. Logan and myself sat at the front and Troy and Shenne were behind us. I was getting increasingly nervous.


End file.
